sweet Innocence
by Akizushi
Summary: Childhood best friends turns to lovers. From sweet innocence to sweet love.... A series of HeijiKazuha one-shots.
1. pitter patter

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho… I'm not intelligent enough to plan those cases. **

**x.x.x**

**.s w e e t I n n o c e n c e.**

**pitter patter**

**x.x.x**

The sound of heavy raindrops drummed on his ears as their whole campus was showered with the pitter patter of the rain.

His jaw dropped at the sight of the dark clouds that begun to bath Osaka, or at least the part of it where he was currently at.

Analyzing the clouds hovering around their place, twelve year old Heiji knew that it would at least take two hours before the rain was going to halt.

And that was a bummer! How was he supposed to watch the one-hour special episode of his favorite mystery show today if he was trapped in the school building by the pitter patter of the rain?!

"Argh!"

He kicked the floor and angrily sat himself in the main entrance of the building. Maybe he should not had had practiced too much kendo that day.

It had been obvious that it was going to rain. And indeed, it did.

He was thinking of running fast and ignoring the rain so that he could watch his favorite show. But somehow, he was not in the mood of getting wet because of the rain.

What was worse was the fact that he was alone in the school premises; everyone had gone home an hour earlier. And that 'everyone' included his best friend.

Heaving out a sigh, a lopsided smile escaped his lips as he rested his chin on his left hand. At least, that ahou was already at home; he did not need to worry about her getting sick because of the rain.

She was probably enjoying some hot chocolate right now, or maybe some ramen made by her mom... And he was sure that she would be watching his favorite mystery show right now just to spite him tomorrow.

So typical of Kazuha to do that.

Well, at least to his logic, it was.

That was why his eyes widened in disbelief when the rhytmical pitter patter of the rain was broken by a set of familiar footsteps and when a figure of a girl in ponytail came in sight.

The young lad immediately stood upon recognizing that it was no other than his childhood friend who was excitedly running under the rain with only a raincoat to protect her and who was being stupid enough not to use the umbrella in her left hand.

"Heiji!"

She waved towards him as she neared the school entrance where Heiji had been waiting for the rain to stop.

"What are you doing here, ahou?!" Wasn't she supposed to be safe and warm in her own house?

Pouting, she handed the umbrella that she brought. "I knew you didn't have an umbrella today, you ahou."

He could only stare back at her.

Her actions were quite illogical based on his thoughts and he didn't quite grasp as to why she bothered to bring him an umbrella when she could just have watched the mystery show and spite him tomorrow.

Well, she was his best friend. She's only be doing this because-

"You were worried about me, huh, ahou?" A grin formed in his mouth and he couldn't help but chuckle for no apparent reason.

"Hmp." Kazuha snorted at first, but ended up smiling as Heiji patted her head and beamed at her.

"C'mon, let's go home." He opened the umbrella and pulled her so that the two of them were both under it. "You should have had brought two umbrellas, ahou."

"I would have, if mine wasn't broken," Kazuha scowled. "Who would want to share an umbrella with you??"

"Hmp!" Heiji snorted the same way Kazuha did earlier and decided to move the umbrella away from her. "Then don't share with me!"

"Hey!" Kazuha eyes widened and instinctively pushed herself towards her friend. Heiji couldn't help but laugh at her funny expression.

"Heiji, if we run, we could still catch up with that favorite show of yours."

"Shoot, you're right!" Placing an arm around her to make sure that she's safe under the cover of the umbrella, Heiji started for a run. "Hurry up, you ahou!"

"Who are you calling ahou?! Ahou!"

And the loud steps of the two best friends (along with their shouts of 'ahou') were soon unheard as the pitter patter of the rain continued.

**x.x.x**

**owari**

Aki: Currently addicted to Detective Conan… the title was supposed to be 'Clueless' but 'Sweet Innocence' sounded cute… X3 Review?


	2. indirect kisses

**Disclaimer: Detective Conan © Aoyama Gosho… I'm not intelligent enough to plan those cases. **

**x.x.x**

**.s w e e t I n n o c e n c e.**

**indirect kisses**

**x.x.x**

As far as what her memory could tell, there had been countless times when she and her best friend had exchanged those so called "indirect kisses." Sometimes, it was he who 'stole' those kisses, and on other times, it would be him.

She really couldn't recall when it first happened. How was she supposed to know that anyway; Heiji had been part of her life for as long as she could remember.

It was half past six that night and boredom ensued on her room. There was no assignment to be done and memories of her childhood times with Heiji were flooding her mind. It was for this reason that Toyama's daughter decided to make a list of those "indirect kisses."

And that list went like this: (in random order, of course)

**1 - Fieldtrip during pre-school**

_"Hey, is that a chocolate drink??"_

_Five year old Kazuha averted her gaze towards young Heiji, amking her stop from drinking the said beverage. The greedy expression on Heiji's face made her tighten her grasp on the bottle._

_"This is mine!" She took a step backward with a pout on her face._

_"What??" Heiji pouted as well. "Give me some..!!" _

_He tried to grab Kazuha's drink but the little girl moved away just before he was able to touch her beloved chocolate drink._

_Heiji's eyebrows furrowed in frustration, but then grinned brightly when an idea came to his brilliant mind._

_"I'll tell you Mika's crush if you let me drink."_

_Kazuha thought for a moment before nodding. "But don't drink it all, okay?"_

_After gulping more than quarter of the remaining chocolate drink, Heiji aah-ed and handed the bottle to Kazuha._

_"So, who's Mika's crush??" The brunette asked in a hushed voice while the young boy grinned at her._

_"You're looking at that person!" Heiji announced with a thumbs up and then silence followed._

_Upon not receiving any reaction from his friend, Heiji's grin turned into a frown. _

_"Ahou!" was the only word that left Kazuha's mouth before leaving._

**2 - Father's 34th Birthday**

_"Kazuha! I found the ice cream!"_

_The said girl giggled visibly as her friend ran towards her with a gallon of ice cream in his arms._

_"Where'd you find it? I didn't see it on our freezer!" She asked as they both ran upstairs to hide in her room."_

_"In our refrigerator!" Heiji snickered as he remembered seeing his mother placed something on their freezer after removing some raw foods. She would only do that for some special reason and that special reason was Toyama-han's birthday!_

_They immediately locked the door and sat themselves on the floor. Heiji removed the cover without any problem and begun to scoop some ice cream for himself after fishing out the spoon from his pocket._

_"Hey!" Kazuha frowned. "You only got one spoon! You greedy!"_

_"Ahou!" Heiji shouted back. " It was already hard for me to get this ---"_

_"I'll tell your Mom!" Kazuha stood up angrily while stomping audibly on her way. She was about to leave the room when Heiji pulled her arm._

_Seeing the tears brimming on Kazuha's eyes, he panicked._

_"I didn't say I wouldn't share!" He didn't have to force Kazuha to sit down again because she followed him when he sat to reach for the spoon and hand it to Kazuha. "Here, you go first."_

_And the anger she felt before immediately left Kazuha as she placed a spoonful of ice cream on her mouth. But before she could even savor its sweetness, Heiji pulled the spoon and got some ice cream for himself. Delight flourishing his features, he opened his motuh and in came a sweet taste._

_"Unfair!" Kazuha's high pitched voice shrilled his ear drums. "How come you got more than me!!"_

**3 - Marathon during 5th Gradde**

_Watching Heiji put in some coins in the vending machine, Kazuha pouted. She was also thirsty from the running they did and she could not buy any because she did not bring any money with her. " I should have brought my coin purse."_

_"Ahou." Heiji pushed a button and the sound of a can dropping followed. "Regret is something one must avoid. Didn't you know that?"_

_"Where'd you get that quote?" Her eyes narrowed at Heiji's remark but then widened in surprise when she saw the drink that Heiji bought. "Why didn't you buy your favorite one?"_

_"What?" Heiji looked inquisitively at her as he opened his drink and sipped some. " You don't drink that stuff, right?"_

_Kazuha's eyes widened more when Heiji handed her his drink. She noticed his cheels reddened but immediately decided that it was probab;y because of the immense heat._

_"Stop staring and just drink, ahou!" He pushed Kazuha's hands, causing the girl to hasten on drinking._

_Tasting the familiar flavor on her mouth (it was her favorite one), a smile escaped from Kazuha's lips as she felt refreshed thanks to the cold drink._

_Handing back the can to Heiji, she grinned. "That's because your favorite tastes weird."_

_"Hmp. As if this one doesn't." Heiji scowled before they resumed to finishing the marathon._

The list went on until Kazuha stopped upon reaching number fifty after ten minutes. It was all she could do to stop her face from turning more flushed.

She decided that watching the news with her father would be better rather than making such a stupid list of stupid occurrences.

When Heiji came to her room the following day, he spotted a paper that seemed to be a lit of something. Deducing that it would take a while before Kazuha finished bathing, Heiji picked it up and see what his best friend had been making a list of.

Reading what was written on the paper was more than enough to paint his face a wonderful shade of red. Kazuha was probably making a list of the times when she consumed her favorite delights, and here he was remembering how they indirectly 'kissed.'

Feeling ashamed for his thoughts, he placed the paper back to where it was and decided to wait outside.

Heiji cursed himself for being perverted when 'those' were nothing but mere innocent events.

How wrong Heiji was.

**x.x.x**

**owari**

Aki: XD I'm not really sure of Toyama's age... anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter...! Thanks for the review on the last one...! Hope you guys review this one too...


	3. wedding

Aki: Wow. I think I typed this a year ago. I decided to upload this instead of just letting it sit on my hard drive. Oooh… I miss HeiKa goodness…

**.Soon to Wed.**

"May we call on all the single maidens here to stand up and proceed to the center?"

The two young detectives perked up upon the announcement made by the host and looked at their respective childhood best friends (which was actually the same as 'love interest' in their dictionary) who were sitting beside them. The four - along with Mori, Toyama-han, and Hattori - were currently attending a fellow officer's wedding reception, and it was time for the bride to pass the bouquet to another maiden.

"Oi, stop getting yourself full and go there, ahou. " Heiji motioned his head to the center which was currently being filled with other young ladies.

"I know, I know." Kazuha scowled as she placed down her spoon and fork. Both Ran and her were not finished eating since they had been chatting with each other for the past hour.

"Let's go, Kazuha-chan." Ran beamed at her friend as they headed towards the crowd of single maidens. "They say that the person who catches the bouquet will marry soon...!"

Being the great detectives slash eavesdropper that they were, Heiji and Conan heard those lines. And those lines made them shiver. "Women, heh..." Heiji smirked, trying to mask his nervousness. "Those are just superstitions."

"Says the person who believes in omamori." Conan teased with half-lidded eyes. At that remark, Heiji blushed. "Shut up, Kudo. It's just that it's illogical for Kazuha to be marrying soon."

The bride stood in front of the young ladies with her back facing them, the bouquet of white roses held in her hands.

"She doesn't even have a boyfriend." Heiji continued as his eyes set on Kazuha who did not seem very excited (which was quite a relief to the Osaka boy).Kazuha readied herself while the other girls giggled to themselves.

"If that superstition is true, then it also applies to that Onee-chan."

Conan gulped as he watched his "Ran-nee-chan" smiled in excitement. Noting the blush on her face made his own face flushed. Did she wanted to marry soon?? But they were still high school students! And he was still stuck on Conan's body...

They counted three.

"I hope Ran's luck doesn't work today." Conan muttered to himself.

And then two.

"...!" Heiji gaped as he noticed the hopeful expression that appeared on Kazuha's face as she looked at the bride. Heiji decided that the excitement of the other girls was simply rubbing onto her. It couldn't be that she wanted to marry soon... right?

And one...

A series of "Kyaaahhh" and "Oh my!" and other forms of girly expressions crossed the crowd as the bouquet flew from the bride's hands towards...

…

……

………

...Kazuha's hands.

Heiji's mind went to zero degree Celsius while his face obviously burned. Conan could only sweat drop at his expression; if it was Ran who caught the bouquet, certainly he'd be having the same expression that Heiji was exhibiting shamelessly.

Kazuha's eyes widened upon seeing a bouquet that was not in her hands a second ago. In utter confusion, she turned to look at Heiji, whom she found to be as shocked as she was.

"Kazuha-chan!" Ran shook her in excitement. "I hope Heiji-kun will be the guy!"

"E-Eh??" was Kazuha's intelligent reply. The looks given by the other maidens and the guys around her did not help in shoving away the tint of red on her face.

Wait... Why were the guys looking at her??

Heiji snapped back to reality and narrowed his eyes at the males who were gaping at his best friend slash first love slash current love interest albeit the denials he gave. What were they staring at her for?!

"Stupid." As usual, Kudo read the expression on Heiji's face, although it was not really that hard to decipher the message on Heiji's face. "Don't you know that after the ladies, it would be the men's turn?"

"What do you mean?" Heiji's eyebrows furrowed.

"Now, may we call on all the single gentlemen to go here on the center?

"The groom will throw a garter to the men-" Conan watched his friend gulp."- and whoever catches that..."

"I won't let them...!" Determination filled Heiji's senses that it made him automatically stand up and march towards the group of men who were audibly excited over 'marrying' his best friend.

"Heh..." Conan knew that Heiji had the wrong idea, but he also knew that no one could stop a determined Heiji.

"Heiji."

The said lad felt a hand on his shoulder and saw that it was none other than Toyama-han. Kazuha's father bore a serious expression like Heiji. "Don't let another man touch my daughter, understand?" Toyama-han looked directly at his eyes.

"You can count on me." Heiji nodded and continued to the crowd of perverts (from Heiji's perspective, they all looked like perverted creatures). Kazuha blushed more upon seeing Heiji among the group of men standing behind the groom who was now ready to throw the garter anytime. She wished that nobody would catch the garter. But that didn't mean that she did not want that person to be Heiji...

They counted three, two...

Kazuha wished that the garter would just land on the floor.

And one.

She and everyone else in the room watched the groom throw the garter.

Heiji's eyes widened when he realized that the garter was heading towards the guy in the farthest left. And that guy was...

Kudo?!?!

A very surprised, dense-looking Kudo, if Heiji might add.

Perhaps, they were all looking at 'Kudo' who was soon to catch the garter, that not even one of them noticed that one of the doves in the cage escaped. It flew directly towards the garter and hit it with its head...

..causing the garter to land...

... right in the punch.

There was a brief silence before everyone else ended up laughing.

"..." was all Kazuha and Heiji could think of. Finally overcoming his fear regarding his childhood friend 'marrying' some other guy, Heiji walked back to their table where Conan sat looking half-amazed. "Hey, didn't you just turn back to being Kudo?"

"Heh... So that guy did look like me, huh?" The young boy replied nonchalantly.

"I thought it was Shinichi." Ran's voice almost made Conan jumped out from his seat. She and Kazuha sat back to their own place. I thought so, too." Heiji agreed, trying to shrug off the weird feeling when Kazuha sat beside him.

"Shinichi-nii-chan does not look that dense." Conan piped in making the three avert their eyes towards him.

"Yeah, Kudo isn't THAT dense." Heiji snickered and then, he felt a pain inflicted on his leg (like a small shoe kicking him). Conan narrowed his eyes towards the great detective of the West.

"If he had caught the garter," Ran pointed at the groom who was currently kneeling in front of the bride as he wore the garter on her upper leg, "that Shinichi-look alike would have been doing that as well."

Heiji's jaw dropped.

"You mean, if I caught the garter, I would have...!" Heiji gaped with obvious disbelief in his face. "On Kazuha's leg---?!"

Heiji's sentence was left unfinished as blood rushed on his head. And also because Kazuha's fist cut him midway his sentence.

"What about MY leg?!" Kazuha glowered.

"Who would want to place that garter on your leg?" Heiji retorted.

"Well, who was the one who joined that group of guys who'll catch the garter for me??"

"I thought you were going to be married to the man who catches that stupid thing!"

There was silence among the four of them while Kazuha's face visibly turned red.

"Ahou!" was the first word that came out of Kazuha's mouth. "Where did you get that stupid idea?!"

"Him!" Heiji immediately pointed at the very 'surprised' child.

"But, Heiji-nii-chan didn't let me finish what I was telling you." Conan reasoned with huge, innocent eyes.

"See?" Kazuha averted her glare back at Heiji. "It was entirely your fault! Getting weird ideas..."

"Hmp!' Heiji turned his head to the other direction. "I knew it was entirely logical for you to be marrying soon."

"Who was the one who thought I was going to be married??"

"Ahou!"

"A-HOU!"

**.end.**

Aki: As far as I remember, this was inspired by my cousin's wedding. Review?


End file.
